


"Damsel" in Distress

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prison, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rude has to rescue Reno</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Damsel" in Distress

"State your name and purpose, for the record," the guard said, bored, as Rude swiped his card.

"Rude. Rescuing a "damsel in distress."

Reno stuck his head as far between the bars as it would go. "Hey! I'm not a damsel!"

Rude looked at him impassively for a moment before starting towards his partner. "Then why am I rescuing you from a Shinra holding cell?"

"Because Rufus can't take a joke!" Reno promptly replied.

Rude hesitated for a second before continuing down the hall of cells. "Do I want to know?"

Reno considered this. "Probably not."

"Then thank you for not involving me." Rude stopped at the proper door and swiped his card through the scanner. As the door swung open, Reno clapped him on the back.

"Don't worry. As an extra thank you for springing me, I won't involve you in the great idea I had for revenge!"

"I appreciate that," Rude replied as they turned to leave.

As they passed the guard, he gave them both a little wave. "See you next week?"

Rude considered this. If Reno was serious about his plans for revenge…At this rate, they might as well just put Reno's name on the cell door. "Probably sooner, Trask," he admitted with a sigh.


End file.
